dragonicafandomcom-20200223-history
Gladiator PvE guide
Guide 1 Gladiator is certainly very slow at regular attacks combo. When using gladiator, skill spam are necessary and mandatory. I believe that all skills that have alternative casting method (such as cutdown with Jump + down + atk) will help alot as gladiator. At least put 1 lv on it. NOTE: i say uppercut instead of Air Combo Launch Some characteristic that gladiator / warrior have: 1. Gladiator is the only class that can spam DOWN+X until the target monster is annihilated. Noted during the test, that in order to achieve that, pressing the X repeatedly is required (instead of just holding it, as of version 1.0.8 holding down X will result in your character moving, whilst continuing to attack. Eventually your character will be outside of attack range if you hold X). 2. Gladiator damage is higher than Knight, therefore even basic / warrior skills can hurt. 3. After performing cutdown, press Jump and direction either up or down to cause a little screen lag. This will help alot in attempt of hit and run for bosses. Gladiator combo: 1. Hammer Spam. I and most of other classes detest (or simply hate) this. Even though this skill is very effective due to fast casting and decent dmg for gladiator, most people will get hammer spammer kicked out of party (at higher level). If possible avoid this. 2. Basic combo (usable even by lv20). Refer to the characteristic#1, all that you have to do is to make the enemies fall down. Best way certainly the Hammer (ice or fire) lv3. Another skill that can be used will be Blow (remember your very first skill ?). 3. AA combo. Noticably lots of people use this as well. Simply Uppercut + storm blade. Another alternative way is Cutdown lv3+ and storm blade. 4. Lee Bros combo. Plain and simple, summon both of Lee skills at the enemy within melee range and see them crumble. 5. Sword Dance 2 hits combo. Sword Dance have almost no animation at all, perform this skill + uppercut / blow (try to force the second skill) and you will see them casted at almost the same time. Due to gladiator dmg, this is quite neat for hit and run. On boss, you can always do Combo#4 and #5 together and still get you enough time to run away from boss (and these inflict more dmg than hammer spam within the same given amount of time). 6. Lee Bros + Storm Blade. After the last hit of the '8 hits bro' the enemy will be slightly tossed into the air, use that chance to cast storm blade. Even the heavy armored Knights on hero sanctuary can be hit. Strategies on pve are simple: - Always hit and run; You are not a tanker. - Avoid hammer spam as it causes lag, disturb vision, annoy other players, disrupt another players combo, and in fact, the dmg overtime output is not that high compared to other combos. - Keep your HP full all time. You are a melee character, chance that enemy hitting you is higher compared to the ranged character. At some point, you can also died within 1 hit from a mobs of 10 (get the feeling getting hit by Sharpo shamans ??) - Be creative and get your skill timing right. Have a combo training to get an S in F1 mission. Record your time and combo count. Good luck and Have fun.